An Heir To Chaos
by PsychoPopThingy
Summary: Well I'm not too good at summaries but let me just say that Akito is starting to change for the better in thanks to a sweet teenage girl (not Tohru).


(Fruits Basket does not belong to me unfortunately. It belongs to a very creative woman who deserves all of the respect in the world.)

I'm not complaining about Akito to anyone. I have no reason to tell anyone but Shigure what I feel about him and that's how things will stay. Shigure and I have been best friends since my arrival here, he keeps me from totally losing my mind and I can't ever thank him enough. This way we're all happy: Shigure gets inspiration for his latest novel, Akito gets his heir, and I get to stuff myself silly with imported goodies. Hey, everybody is a winner.

* * *

"So Nari-zushi whatcha gonna name your baby? Akito is letting you name it right?" Shigure glanced over at his soon to be cousin-in-law's troubled face and sighed sadly, Sohma life was already taking its toll on her. "Akito ignores me every time that I bring it up so I don't try very often. He might slap me again." Nari's face was sad for a few seconds, but then she flashed Shigure a brave little smile. "Obviously I love him Gure-chan; otherwise I would have ended it all a long time ago."

Shigure pouted and hugged Nari gently, smoothing his hand tenderly over Nari's stomach and his baby cousin. "I can't keep Akito from hurting you, but at least he might let you get through your pregnancy in peace. He wants an heir as much as the next guy." Nari nodded quietly and then she slowly rose to her feet. "I wouldn't be too worried; Akito wants his heir to come into the world in one piece. I can't say as much for its mother though."

"HasTori-chan examined you yet?" Shigure brightened up and looked to Nari for an answer. "I saw him last week for my annual check up. Of course Akito kept a close eye on me during the whole time, he wouldn't even let me go to the bathroom by my self." Shigure giggled and joined Nari standing up. "Well I should take you home now, Akito must be getting angry." Nari sighed and kissed Shigure on the cheek as they stepped outside, "I'll see you tomorrow if Akito willingly lets me out of the house."

* * *

"Where were you?" Akito roared, "Why didn't you call me if you knew that you were going to be late!" Nari cowered under Akito's furious glare, physically shaking with fear. Then an unusual feeling reared its head,"Love isn't supposed to be this way." she gasped out softly,"You don't treat people like this." Akito stopped mid-rant to stare down at Nari. "What did you say?" Her eyes widened as Akito hauled her up to his level, his grip painfully tight through her sleeve.

"I-I love you and I can tell that somewhere deep in your heart, you must love me too." Nari's voice was choked with her unshed tears but she made no effort to wipe them away. Akito drew in a deep breath and his hands slid up to Nari's narrow shoulders. "What makes you say that?" Nari flushed and looked up at Akito's beautiful gray eyes, unnerved by the emotions that she saw in them. "I really think that you love me Akito, I just don't think that you know how to show it."

Akito stared into Nari's eyes, not able to reply because he couldn't make his mouth work. Nari took charge and gently kissed Akito on the lips, making the first move even though it could be her death. She ran her tongue lightly over his lips, begging silently for him to open his mouth as her body pressed tightly against his. A low moan escaped Akito's lips, allowing Nari access to his sweet mouth. They fought for dominance and of course, Akito won. His hands slid slowly down Nari's back and he pulled her roughly to him. Suddenly, she pulled away quickly and stared down at the floor. "I-I'm sorry Akito-san." she whimpered softly, her face a deep shade of red. She pulled away from Akito and ran out of the room before he could see her cry.

* * *

"Nari kissed you?" Shigure's eyes widened and he stared blankly at Akito, "She made the first move! What did you do?" Akito sighed and closed his eyes, "I kissed her back Shigure, what do you think I'd do? I just never received that kind of affection from her before." Shigure cracked up and patted his knees as he rocked back and forth with his laughter. "You couldn't tell that Nari liked you!" he said with humor in his voice,"She's carrying your baby and you couldn't tell that she loved you?"

"Good morning Shigure, Akito-san." Nari whispered, bowing delicately when she came in to offer the two men breakfast. She blushed deeply upon catching a glimpse of Akito and made to walk away but Shigure stopped her. "Akito says that you can spend the week with us as long as you call him or Hitori every day." Nari smiled for the first time that day and even Akito had to admit that she looked beautiful. Of course, he didn't say it aloud. "Good bye Akito-san," she whispered softly, kissing her lover on the cheek as she and Shigure left.

* * *

May 14

I don't think I like being pregnant anymore. Akito appreciates me even less than before and honestly, I feel like a drug mule. I may love Akito, but I can't take the constant abuse from every angle. The only person beside Shigure who knows what Akito is doing is Hitori, but obviously, he can't do anything about Akito. The only real reason why I'm going to take this pregnancy to term is because maybe, just maybe Akito will start treating me like a real woman, but I doubt it. I love him just the same, and I'll never regret the day that I met Akito.

It was just a regular day with me skipping school and this time I had made it all the way to the country. There was a beautiful house in a clearing and I smiled happily, thinking that I had found a place to have my mid morning nap. I pushed aside the screen doors and I inhaled deeply, the house smelled like it hadn't been open for a while but there was an underlying aroma that I wanted to follow to its source. I walked deeper into the house, no longer caring that someone must have lived there. Then I found myself in a large bedroom that looked like they had stolen it right out of Rorouni Kenshin.

I was dazed, and then I noticed the really cute guy sleeping peacefully in the bed. He was cute enough, with medium length black hair and a slightly muscular physique. His only downfall: his skin was the exact shade of a vampire's. I blushed as I noticed how my body reacted to just seeing his and I started to feel ashamed. I turned to leave, but a sinfully deep voice stopped me in my tracks. "What are you doing in my room?" I turned around to see tall, dark, and handsome glaring at me and I yelped. He wasn't awake a second ago.

"I'll just leave you alone and I'll be on my way." I tried to back away but I couldn't move. The boy walked closer to me, his feline movements frightening me. "I'm afraid that I just can't let you go." he purred softly, making me tense as I realized what he had just said. "Let me go please!" I begged piteously, fresh tears burning beneath my eyelids. "My name is Akito," he whispered in my ear, "but you have the honor of calling me Master." My mind drew a blank and then suddenly either he knocked me out or I fainted. What a bastard!

* * *

Akito's eyes narrowed, so this was how Nari remembered their first meeting even though she had come to him begging for a job. "I am going to kill her when she gets back." he muttered through clenched teeth, he replaced the diary under Nari's mattress, and he walked out of the room. He wasn't going to let this travesty go unnoticed.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Nari said when she walked into Shigure's bedroom, "Don't you know how to pick up a broom?" Shigure blushed modestly as he carried in Nari's small suitcases and Nari giggled. "Hey Nari, don't you have any more clothes to wear?" Shigure was opening Nari's bag and upon finding a few articles of clothing, he became curious. Nari shook her head,"Akito doesn't think that I need any more clothes, and I am not going to ask him." Shigure opened his mouth to speak but his premature sentence was interrupted by a whirlwind of red silk and silver hair crashing into him.

"Oh hello Gure-chan, Nari-chan!" Ayame grinned at his best friend quickly before cooing over Nari,"Oh Nari you look so beautiful! Pregnancy becomes you!" Nari blushed as Ayame started nuzzling her stomach and whispering in baby talk to it. "Ayame-san," Nari said softly, "You're scaring me." Shigure startled them both by laughing and Ayame glared at the dog for a few seconds before pulling away from Nari's belly. "Anyway, I heard you two talking about clothes and I've decided to take you shopping for maternity outfits." Shigure audibly choked on air and Ayame laughed," Don't worry Gure, I'm only taking Nari, Tohru, Kyo, and my dear little Yuki along on this little trip. You can stay home by yourself."

A few minutes later Ayame had managed to load Nari, Tohru, and a squirming and frightened Yuki and Kyo into a waiting taxi. "Don't worry boys; we're just going to take Nari out for a while." That calmed the two boys down for a bit and they made it to the local mall without incident. Of course, every one stared as the got out of the taxi. Who wouldn't stare at a man that looked like he really should have been born a woman cradling a pregnant teenage girl so she wouldn't fall? Okay well many people would have ignored it but exaggeration is fun.

"First stop on our list is to get you some sexy lingerie cause we want to keep Akito happy." Nari blushed darkly as Ayame made a reference to her sex life, "Akito hasn't wanted to touch me like that since I got so fat." Ayame made a 'pffft' noise in the back of his throat and waved a hand to silence the young girl. "Akito just needs some encouragement and then he won't be able to resist you." Kyo snorted rudely,"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe Nari doesn't want to have Akito all over her like that?"

Ayame pouted and then he regained a look of serene bliss, "Well Kyo, have you ever thought that maybe Nari is in love with our dear sweet Akito?" Both Kyo and Yuki quickly looked to Nari, and a dark blush confirmed what creeped them out the most: Nari actually was in love with the man who had stolen her virginity, beaten her senseless, raped her on an everyday basis, and treats her like a piece of dirt. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Kyo barked out loudly causing passersby to stop and stare, "How can you love that evil bastard when he puts you through hell just for looking at him?"

Nari hung her head sadly as Kyo kept on talking, she was feeling so embarrassed. "Shut up Kyo," Yuki muttered darkly, "Can't you see that you're making people stare at us." It was true, almost everyone walking by stopped to stare at the drama unfolding before them. Nari sighed and looked sadly over at a young teenage girl window-shopping with her boy friend. "That used to be me," she whispered softly to Tohru as they waited for Ayame to pull Kyo and Yuki apart, "I used to come to the mall everyday during school. I always had a boyfriend on my arm that was more than willing to buy me things even if I didn't put out." "Nari-san…" Tohru trailed off, unable to say anything to cheer her up. "Let's go you two," Ayame called out,"We should hurry if we don't want Gure-chan to get worried." Nari smiled gently at her only friends and allowed herself to be swept away into clothing stores and jewelry booths.

* * *

Shigure had been minding his business in his study when he heard the unmistakable sounds of a car pulling up to his house. Fully expecting Hatori or Ayame returning, he ran outside only to see Akito get out of a pristine black Mercedes. "What are you staring at!" Akito snapped angrily as Shigure gaped stupidly at him. Shigure regained what little sense that he had had before and helped the head of the family inside. Hatori then got out of the car and as he walked by Shigure he whispered, "Gomen."

"Where is she?" Akito asked softly. "Well Akito, Ayame took her shopping for maternity clothes and the others went with them." Akito's eyes narrowed and he took a step closer to Shigure, "Who gave you the right to allow that ungrateful pest to go anywhere with that retarded snake?" Shigure didn't cower in fear like Akito expected him to do, instead he glared daggers at the younger man before stomping angrily upstairs. Hatori hastened to quell Akito's anger, "Shigure means that you should feel free to wait here until they return."

Somewhere in the house, a phone rang and Hatori and Akito heard Shigure's hurried answer and them the loud clatter of plastic hitting wood when he dropped the phone. A few seconds later, Shigure ran downstairs and slid to a halt in front of the duo. "Nari-chan…in hospital…early labor…lots of blood everywhere." Hatori's eyes widened as everything ceased to make sense and he wasted no time in getting Shigure and Akito in the car. Fear was the only thing keeping Akito and Shigure from snapping at each other throughout the car ride and Hatori appreciated the silence.

* * *

"Aya!" Shigure called out, "Is Nari alright?" Ayame, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were sitting uncomfortably in plastic waiting room chairs and their faces were etched with sorrow. Ayame hung his head and stated to speak softly, "She just went into labor with no warning at all. I was afraid that she'd end up like my mother…" Shigure and Hatori eventually managed to get the whole story out of Yuki. It seemed that Nari had been under too much stress and she went into shock from both her early labor and the massive blood loss.

"Excuse me," a doctor said coming over to where the Sohma's were crowded, "Which one of you is the father of that girl's baby?" Akito steeped forward and the doctor rushed him off to a room only saying that, "She says that she wants to see you one last time before she dies." Nari was lying barely conscious on the hospital bed but she opened her eyes when Akito came closer. "Akito-san I'm sorry." she gasped out weakly, "I'm sorry that I won't be able to give you and heir. I'm sorry that I won't be able to break the curse. But most of all, I'm sorry that I won't be able to love you once I'm gone." Akito's eyes widened but he refused to show any emotion. After all, showing emotions was a terrible weakness.

"Akito-san you're crying!" Nari said faintly surprised as Akito gently wiped away a lone tear that was sliding down his cheek. Akito smiled sweetly down at Nari, for once being the teenage boy that he was. "You'll be alright Nari-chan.," he whispered softly,"We need you here, you're just as important to me as Tohru is to the others." Nari smiled briefly before a wave of pain caused her eyes to tear slightly and a soft whimper escaped her throat. "The baby is coming!" she gasped as contractions caused her vision to blur. A doctor passing heard Nari's cry and the next six hours were full of blood, sweat, and other things that Akito wished that he had never seen.

* * *

Okay guys, this is the first chapter and hopefully I will finish it. So many people in my school like it that I can't help but try and update. Please tell me what you want to happen to Nari and her little bundle of joy (I chose death but I was outvoted by my fans). 


End file.
